Girls Talk
by Fiji Dreamer
Summary: Molly Holmes & Mary Watson have a little chat about husbands, children and married life. Set 2 years after His Last Vow. Established Sherlolly & John/Mary.


_**Hello again everybody, I missed you!**_

_**This is just a little piece I feel like writing after watching Season 3. It is set about two years after His Law Vow. Established Sherlolly & John/Mary.**_

_An Afternoon at 221b Baker Street_

"Hello Mary dear! Thanks for coming, I'm so happy to see you."

"Me too, Molls. It's been ages! Is Sherlock here?"

"No he has finally taken a case from Lestrade, thank God. Come in!"

"And how is the little princess?"

"She had a cold last week, but she's fine now, having a nap….which let me a bit of time for a girl's talk. We have so much to catch up. And look at what I bought for the occasion".

A bottle of Chardonnay and two glasses were waiting for them on the table.

"You naughty girl! It's only 4 o'clock", teased Mary.

"Come on, I've been sober for 9 months, I can have a little drink!"

Mary suddenly looked a bit embarrassed. "Well… I'm afraid I won't be able to share it with you."

"Why ?", inquired Molly, before she deduced the only possible answer. "Oh Mary? Oh my god!"

"I didn't want to tell you yet, it has been only two months".

"I'm so happy for you! It's awesome! Come here!", she exclaimed, pulling her friend into a hug.

"OK now we really have something to celebrate! Seat down I'm going to get you some juice and I'll have the wine on my own. Don't tell Sherlock he already thinks I'm a drunk."

She came back to the living room where Mary had settled in John's former chair. Molly sat in Sherlock's one, poured the drinks and handed a glass to Mary.

"Cheers!", said both women in unison.

"It's fantastic news! John must be so happy!"

"He is! He's hoping it's a boy this time. But we'll see."

"You know what will happen if it's a boy. Sherlock will insist about the name again!"

"No, we're not naming any of our children after him. This won't happen, believe me."

Molly took a sip of her wine and let out a long sight.

"So are you doing?", asked Mary. "You do look a bit tired."

"Well, you know I had a few complications after Violet's birth… Sherlock is helping a lot, he wouldn't take any cases, but having him here all day is sometimes like having another child at home. And his parents were here last Sunday. I love them it's not a problem, but I'm really exhausted. Happy but exhausted."

"Oh I know how it feels. But I'm sorry to tell you it doesn't really get better when they grow up."

"How is Lucy ?"

"Good, she's entering preschool next month."

"Wow, that's a big step. Do you think she will happy to have a little brother or sister?"

"Hopefully, we hope she won't get too jealous."

A whimper noise suddenly came out of the babyphone placed on the table.

"Oh ! Sounds like someone is awake. Just one second, I'll go to check on her."

"Please bring her here Molly, I want to see her!"

Molly went to the upstairs bedroom and reappeared after a few minutes carrying her 4 month old daughter in her arms. "Hello darling! Look who is here? It's auntie Mary. She came to have a little chat with mummy. Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course I want to!".

She placed the baby in Mary's arms. Little Violet Holmes was now fully awake, and looking at her godmother with her big brown eyes. "Oh my god! You're prettier and prettier each time I see you! And look at those hair, they're going to be all curly like daddy's! Oh Molly she's an angel!"

"Well, not such an angel when she wakes up five times a night!"

"Do you still breastfeed her?"

"Yes. But I make bottles and I let Sherlock get up at night. He's such a light sleeper anyway."

"You're totally bossing him around."

"A little bit. But he likes it. He has this app on his phone that analyses sleeping cycles and he calculates the exact quantity of milk she's supposed to have at each hour… It's like an entire new field of experimentation so he's enjoying himself immensely."

"That's hilarious. I was sure he would a dotting dad, just like John. Maybe even worse!"

"Oh yes. He's just absolutely in love with his daughter, he barely lets me hold her."

"Do you guys manage to find time for… you two? Because that's the risk when babies arrive. You need to keep the fire burning if you know what I mean."

"The thing is… finding time for us two is always an issue with Sherlock. I mean, cuddling is fine but… _sex_. It's out of question when he is on the case, and when he's not… half of the time he's not in the mood. So I have this little window of opportunity when I just shag the hell out of him!".

Mary burst out laughing. "I remember Janine complaining about it. She kept saying _I don't understand, he doesn't want to have sex!"_

"That's not what she told to the tabloids."

"Yes… She's not a bad person you know. I think she was just really upset and wanted revenge."

"Oh of course, and he deserved it!"

"But… coming back to what you were saying… isn't it a bit frustrating? I don't know if I could handle that."

"It is sometimes… And it might be the only thing that I miss from Tom because we did have _a lot_ of sex. But… it means so much more being with someone you love."

"Oh absolutely."

"I'm fine with it you know. He's Sherlock, he's special in so many ways. I always knew he was more cerebral than physical. And we've come a long way… When we started dating he had no experience at all, and now we even found out how to make babies!"

"I couldn't believe it when John told me, but did you two really wait until you got married?"

"OK… It's not like hadn't done _anything_ at all but… yes we waited. I was far from being a virgin, but he was. It found it was a bit old fashioned but actually it was quite romantic you know, being the first."

"It's cute."

"Well… to be honest it was a bit awkward too, because I could tell he was super nervous. Hopefully he had a few drinks at the dinner party, that helped. _Also_… I know that John gave him a whole _sex talk _the night before."

"Oh my god! NO HE DIDN'T! "

"I swear! I said isn't it the kind of conversation you're supposed to have with your brother when you're 15 years old? But then I realised this is Mycroft we're talking about, so no it didn't happen!"

_"Was_ it good advice I hope?"

"Yes, yes! From what I get I think you must be quite lucky in that area."

"That's right, I can't complain! It's a bit the opposite of you. I was certainly not the first, and when I asked how many, he said he couldn't even remember!"

"You know what they say about soldiers…"

"Yeah… I know his friends from the army call him John-3-continents-Watson. You can imagine…"

"It's true that I always saw him with a lot of girlfriends. But it would never last. So you must very special and everybody can tell he loves you so much."

"Oh I know that, don't worry. I really do. But… a man is a man, so you never know. I catch him watching at other women pretty often."

"Maybe… But I don't think he would act on it, do you?"

"No, I don't. But I'm careful that's all. He knows I would kill him anyway."

"He's warned!"

"_Oh he is…",_ whispered Mary with a smirk.

**_Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are always a joy ;-)_**

**_Lots of love xxx_**


End file.
